Rescue Me
by SasuNaruGaaraIta
Summary: [On Hiatus] Being alone is something that Sasuke is used to, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Sometimes, we all need to be rescued. [SasuNaru] Warning: There are adult themes and language in this story, themes such as depression, thoughts of suicide, yaoi lemons, and other mature themes. If you are not ready for such themes please do not read If you are, please read on!
1. Take you to a Gay Bar

**Hi guys~ So obviously I do not in any way own Naruto (*Insert Crying/Sad face here*) All I own is the plot behind the story!**

 **Just know, this is the first time I have written a SasuNaru fanfiction...I would like feedback, but please don't be too awful harsh~if you have any major feedback please feel free to private message me~ (:**

 **Warning: There are adult themes in this story, themes such as depression, thoughts of suicide, yaoi lemons, and other mature themes. If you are not ready for such themes please press the back button on your browser, if you are, have a cookie and enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Texting_

 _"_ _Phone Conversation"_

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

Sasuke sat in his room locked away from reality. His headphones buzzing in his ear as he listened to his iPod and browsed the internet. He tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the music on the carpet under his computer chair. He sighed softly as he ran an ivory hand through his messy raven hair. As he laid his head back over the top of his chair, he felt his phone buzz on the desk in front of him. It was his friend Gaara.

 _Hey, got any plans tonight?_ Gaara asked via text.

 _Not that I know of. Why?_ Sasuke responded.

 _Good, we are going out. No arguments. I'll be there at 8. Dress like you mean it._ Sasuke sighed. As much as he loved Gaara as a friend, he hated going out. Glancing at the clock, he noted that it was 3pm. He sighed an turned his attention back to the glowing screen in front of him. He figured he'd waste another hour or two on the box and then he would get dressed.

A couple hours later, Sasuke pulled himself away from the computer and went to get dressed. He took his ritual shower and promptly fixed his hair after he got out. Once that was done and he was dried off, Sasuke put on his boxers and headed to his closet. 'What to wear…hmmm..' he thought to himself. Digging through his clothing and discarding outfit after outfit, Sasuke finally found something he thought made him look absolutely delicious. He stood in front of the mirror on his wall and inspected his clothing. Glancing down he saw the black t-shirt that clung a little tight to his body, but not too tight, the contrasting white belt that held up the tight and yet baggy jeans. Finally he saw his black vans that pulled the whole outfit together. With a smirk he went over to his dresser to get his accessories. Glancing down at the assortment of lip and eyebrow rings, Sasuke chose the simple chrome ones. He then grabbed two bracelets, one a thick silver chain, the other a large leather one and placed them on opposite wrists. Putting on a couple of simple chrome and silver rings, Sasuke turned his attention to his hair. As always, it stuck up on the back of his head. With a sight groan, he attempted to calm the mess on his head. After a few minutes of fighting he sighed in defeat.

Glancing at his phone, Sasuke noted the time, 7:45 "15 Minutes, plenty of time for a once over." He said to himself. Looking once more over himself in the mirror, he felt pleased with how the black of his clothing and his hair made his ivory skin glow slightly. The chrome eyebrow ring brought attention to his deep dark eyes, much like the simple lip ring brought attention to his soft, kissable lips. Hearing the doorbell, he went downstairs to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Sasuke smirked at the look on his best friend's face. "See something you like?" he said teasing the red-headed boy who stood staring in front of him.

"Huh, you wish." Gaara retorted. "Are you ready?" he asked as he gathered his composure. Sasuke nodded. Gathering his jacket, phone and keys, they made their way out the door and to Gaara's car.

"So, where is it we are going?" Sasuke asked absent mindedly to break the silence.

"A bar." Gaara said, never breaking focus from the road. Sasuke sighed. He hated bars. Every single time he went, he was hit on, by both sexes. Not that he minded when he got attention from the men; the women on the other hand were always loud and obnoxious.

"A bar…really Gaara?" he asked with a slight scowl. Gaara nodded.

"I think you will enjoy this one." He said as they pulled into a parking lot. Sasuke sighed, 'I hope he is right..' he thought as he got out of the car and followed the red-head to the door.

Model B that was the name of the bar that Sasuke found him entering with his friend 'Model B…isn't that…' "A gay bar?! Really Gaara?!" He said in slight embarrassment and surprise. Gaara stifled a laugh.

"I told you, I thought you would like this bar a lot more." Gaara said making his way to the bar. He was right, it was the first time that Sasuke had gone into a bar and not been mobbed by a group of rabid, drunk, horny women. He smirked and followed. He ordered himself a jack and coke and looked around at the crowd of people. He felt a little surprised that he wasn't being stared at profusely. 'This is weird, normally I get 5 numbers within minutes…here I am just another face in the crowd.' He thought as he sipped on his drink.

After a couple more drinks, Sasuke found himself on the dance floor with his red-headed friend. Gaara was grinding up on him as he danced; it was a normal occurrence for the two. Both were gay, but neither one was interested in the other. Sasuke continued to drink and dance with his friend, unaware that he was being watched from across the bar.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

Naruto watched with curiosity as the pale raven haired boy danced with the red-head he had arrived with. He felt almost jealous that the red-head got to touch the other in the way that he did. He felt his eye twitch as the raven haired boy threw his head back and laid it on the red-head's shoulder. That was the final straw. Naruto grabbed his beer and made his way towards the couple. Leaning down to the ear of the red-head, he asked if he could dance with the raven haired boy. Gaara looking confused finally nodded. As Gaara moved away, Naruto quickly took his place and danced against the slightly drunk man in front of him. Sasuke didn't notice, or didn't care that his dance partner had changed, until he felt hands run down his hips. Spinning around he stared into the new man's chest and made his way up to the other's face. Sasuke felt a blush rise up onto his pale face, luckily for him, he already felt the effects of the alcohol he had consumed and didn't feel too embarrassed. His eyes made their way down the taller blonde man's body. He was absolutely perfect. He continued to dance with the stranger as he looked him over. The black button up fit him perfectly. The khakis that hugged his legs made Sasuke want to jump this total stranger, right there on the dance floor, but he held himself together. He stood on his tiptoes and placed his lips next to the other man's ear. "Come with me." He said smirking. Naruto nodded and followed the smaller man.

Sasuke lead them to a booth and ordered another drink. "Name's Sasuke." He said smiling at the other man.

"Sasuke, what a lovely name. My name is Naruto." He said lifting his beer to his lips. With a soft smile he looked at the smaller man. "Your name is almost as lovely as you." He said with a smirk. He was going to get into this man's pants by the end of the night, he could feel it.

Sasuke blushed at the comment. "Thank you." He said raising the jack and coke. "A toast, to meeting handsome single men and to the Model B." Naruto nodded and clinked his beer against the cup.

"Now that I know your name, and you know mine, should we move back to the dance floor?" Naruto asked with a smile. Sasuke thought for a moment and then nodded. The two exited the booth and made their way back to the dance floor. Sasuke found himself pressed against Naruto. He was amazed how well his body fit into Naruto's. He felt a smile creep up on his face, which grew even more as he saw Gaara lip locked with a long haired brunette. All Sasuke wanted was to take Naruto home and do things to him, and he showed his intentions with his dance moves.

Sasuke ground his ass into the other man's crotch, eliciting a slight moan from the blonde. Naruto responded by pulling Sasuke closer to feel the friction once more. Sasuke leaned his head into the blonde's chest leaning it to the side as Naruto placed his lips onto the exposed neck and nipped at it.

'I really shouldn't do this, I barely know him. I want to know him. I don't want him to be a one night stand…' Naruto thought as he continued his assault on Sasuke's neck. The friction in his pants was driving him crazy, he wanted to take the smaller man right there, but he knew he wanted to know this man. His mind was a flurry of thoughts. Sasuke on the other hand had one thought, he was going to get in the other man's pants, even if it was the last thing he did.

A couple hours and a few drinks later, and Sasuke was all but forcing Naruto to have sex with him and take him right there. Knowing how drunk the other was, Naruto told himself that he couldn't do that to him. Looking around the club, Naruto spotted the red-head that Sasuke had arrived with and motioned for him to come over.

"I think it's time for Sasuke to go home." Naruto said to the red-haired man. Gaara agreed with a curt nod and took his raven haired friend from the blonde.

"Thank you," Gaara said as he hoisted Sasuke's arm around his neck, "thank you for showing him a good time." He finished as he turned away and took the drunken Sasuke to the car.

Naruto sighed and made his way back inside the bar to cash out the bartenders. Nights like this made him happy he had opened Model B.

After about an hour of closing and cleaning, Naruto realized something very important… "SHIT! I didn't give him my number!" he grunted as he slammed his hands down on his desk. He dropped his head to the desk and groaned. 'Maybe he will come back, I can only hope.' He said as he picked up his head and slumped into his chair.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

Gaara laid the semi conscious man on the bed and scoffed. 'At least he had found a sorta gentleman..' he thought as he looked down at the now sleeping raven. With a small laugh, Gaara made his way out. He knew that he should be far away when Sasuke woke up with that hangover.

The next morning was a throbbing pain for Sasuke. He groaned as he stumbled from his bed into the kitchen in search of a glass of water and a pain pill. After gathering what he needed from the kitchen, he made his way into the bathroom to search the medicine cabinet. Finding the needed aspirin on the counter he took it. His hands gripped the sides of the small sink as he groaned. Glancing into the mirror he almost didn't recognize the tired and hung over man looking back at him. That is when he noticed it, a huge hickey on his neck. He became panicked. Had he and Gaara drunkenly had sex? No they had only done that once, there was no way they had done it again. He thought and thought about the night before, trying to piece together what had happened., as if he opened the flood gates, the memories of the gorgeous blonde man came rushing to his mind. He rushed back into his room to look for any sign of the beautiful man. There was none. Only one side of the bed had been slept in. There was no blonde haired man in his bed. He frowned, was he not good enough to bring home? Reaching for his cell phone he decided that he was surely good enough to get a number. To his dismay, there were no new contacts in his phone. His heart dropped. For the first time in his life, Sasuke had wanted to take a man home, and the man hadn't reciprocated his feelings. Was he only good enough to dance with and to fuck? He decided that he needed to call Gaara and get the other side of the story.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

 **And that is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **The next chapter should be up in a couple of days (Friday I hope!~)! I can't wait to see what Sasuke finds out from Gaara!**

 **Lots of love readers!**


	2. Oh Where Can My Dobe Be?

**So I still do not in any way own Naruto (*Insert Crying/Sad face here*) All I own is the plot behind the story!**

 **Here is the second chapter to Rescue Me~Sorry it has taken so long, school and work really tend to get in the way! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: There are adult themes in this story, themes such as depression, thoughts of suicide, yaoi lemons, and other mature themes. If you are not ready for such themes please press the back button on your browser, if you are, have a cookie and enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Texting_

" _Phone Conversation"_

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

Sasuke called Gaara and asked him to come over. Gaara reluctantly agreed and told him that he would be there within the hour. Sasuke decided that a shower was needed before his friend arrived. He turned on the water and waited for a small amount of steam to fill up the room before he stripped and stepped into the scalding hot water. The ribbons of water cascading down his back caused Sasuke to let out a small satisfied moan. 'This is just what I needed.' He thought as he looked up into the shower head allowing the water to run over his face and wash away the throbbing pain from the night before. Sasuke finished his shower and put on some clean jeans and shirt. As he was drying his hair, he heard the doorbell and went to greet his friend.

Gaara came into the house and sat down on the sofa. He glanced at the semi wet raven and smirked. "Looks like someone had a good night." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Gaara. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" he paused, trying to decide how to word what he needed to say. "I don't…I don't remember much about what happened…and I was hoping that you could help me fill in some blanks." He said, suddenly finding the towel in his hands to be extremely interesting. Gaara let out a throaty laugh, something he didn't do a lot.

"You were pretty drunk." He said with a laugh. Gaara began to recount the night to Sasuke. He told Sasuke about the blonde man he had danced with, and the sexual nature of the dance. He also told Sasuke that the blonde had been a complete gentleman and had handed off the drunken Raven to Gaara to take him home. Sasuke was awestruck. Most men would have taken advantage of his drunken state, but this blonde stranger, whose name he could not recall, had told Gaara to take him home.

"Gaara, we have to go back there! I need to see this man. Please!" he said begging his friend.

"I don't know Sasuke, I am pretty busy, and I mean…" Gaara was cut off by a punch to the chest.

"For the love of…! You wanted to take me out to make me feel better and now you want to be a dick?! Some friend you are! I'll just go by myself." He said scowling. After a moment his scowl disappeared, "Where is this place again…?" he asked dropping his head in shame. Another throaty laugh escaped Gaara's lips.

"I'll take you, Uchiha, but you'd better not fuck it up this time." He said punching his friend back on the shoulder.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

That night Sasuke found himself outside of the gay bar that they had been at the night before. Sasuke smiled as he handed his ID to the bouncer. Making his way inside, Sasuke went straight to the bar. Gaara grabbed his hand. "Remember what I told you? Don't fuck this up…meaning no liquor." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm only going to see if the bartender has seen him." He responded, breaking free of Gaara's grasp. Gaara nodded and allowed Sasuke to make his way to the bar. Sasuke made his way through the crowd and got the bartender's attention.

"What can I do for you?" the brunette bartender said to Sasuke. Sasuke took a moment to look over the bartender, if Sasuke hadn't been so fixated on the unnamed blonde, he would be all over the brunette with the pale eyes. 'Maybe I could hook him and Gaara up…he looks like Gaara's type.' The bartender cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention.

"Oh, yeah, I am looking for someone, and I was hoping that you might have seen him." He said leaning over the bar.

"You'll have to be more specific honey; there are a lot of 'him's around here." He said with a laugh. "Do you know his name?"

"Uh…he told me last night, but I was so drunk…I don't remember." He said with a frown on his face. The bartender nodded.

"Do you know what he looked like?" He asked picking up a beer and offering it to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head to the beer.

"Well, he has bright blonde hair, beautiful sun kissed skin, and the most wonderful, alluring eyes you have ever seen." He said positively. The bartender smirked.

"I know who you are looking for," he began as he searched the crowd, "however, I don't see him on the floor, give me a minute." He said with a smirking smile. Sasuke nodded and watched as the brunette bartender disappeared. He glanced around looking for either his redheaded friend or that handsome blonde that he had met the night before. Sighing Sasuke looked back to the bar in time to see the bartender return.

The bartender shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir, he isn't here tonight."

"Damn, well would you know where to find him?" Sasuke asked sadly. The bartender nodded.

"I do, but it will cost you." He said with a wink. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Cost me? Cost me what?" he said cautiously. The bartender laughed.

"If you can get me a date with your cute redheaded friend, I will tell you where you can find my boss." He smirked. "Oh, and tell your friend that my name is Neji." He said adding a wink.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, Neji, I will talk to him…and wait…did you say boss?" he said with shock.

"Well, yeah, Naruto opened Model B about 3 years ago." He said mixing a drink for another customer. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Sasuke turned and went to find Gaara. Even though Gaara tended to stand out in a crowd, in this particular mass of bodies, it was proving to be difficult.

Finally Sasuke found the redhead. "Gaara!" he called out. The red head in question turned to his raven haired friend and cocked his eyebrow in a way that said 'speak'. "The bartender, Neji, told me that he knows where Naruto, the guy I am looking for, is…but…" he said pausing for a moment "He, uh, won't tell me unless I can get him a date…with you."

Gaara choked on his drink. "I'm sorry, what?" he sputtered. "A date, with me? For information?" he said after his coughing attack. Sasuke nodded.

'That's what he said. Come on Gaara, one date. Please, for me? I need to find Naruto." He said in a begging manner. 'How many times have I begged him today…?' he thought as he waited for Gaara's answer. Gaara groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Quit begging, it is unbecoming of you, Uchiha." He said in an irritated manor. "Only one date, and because you are my only friend." He said conceding. Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bar.

"Neji! He said yes, now where can I find Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Neji laughed and came over to the pair. He scribbled down an address on a napkin and handed it to Sasuke.

"I'd suggest you go there now." He said with a wink. "I'll keep your friend occupied." Sasuke nodded and turned to Gaara.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he looked at the address on the napkin. Gaara nodded and assured him that he would be fine and that he should go find the blonde. Sasuke nodded and ran out of the club searching for the blonde man.

After 30 minutes of walking, Sasuke found himself outside of the address that the bartender had given him. He walked up onto the stoop and knocked on the door, anxiously awaiting someone to answer the door.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

 **And that is all for this chapter! Will Naruto answer the door? What will Sasuke do?! Only time will tell (:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, as always, please leave a review, and if you have a critique, please feel free to send me a message! Lots of love my lovely readers! Until next time!**


	3. I'm A Fake

**So I still do not in any way own Naruto (*Insert Crying/Sad face here*) All I own is the plot behind the story!**

 **Here is the third chapter to Rescue Me~Sorry it has taken so long, school and work really tend to get in the way! This chapter is going to be a little different than the last two! Rather than third person it will be first person, both Naruto and Sasuke's point of views, but I will make the transition clear! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: There are adult themes in this story, themes such as depression, thoughts of suicide, suicide attempts, yaoi lemons, and other mature themes. If you are not ready for such themes please press the back button on your browser, if you are, have a cookie and enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

' **Depressive thoughts'**

 _Texting_

" _Phone Conversation/Voices in the distance"_

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

 _ **Naruto's Point of View**_

I laid there a soft pant leaving my lips. I felt the bed shift beside me as he moved next to me. A smile graced his lips as he leaned down to kiss my neck again. I sighed and pulled away. "No more, Sai. You know the drill." I said as I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom. Just as I crossed the threshold of the bathroom I heard a soft knock at the front door. "Ne, Sai, can you get that?" I asked as my hand ran through my hair, 'who could be here at this hour?' I thought to myself as I put my clothes in the hamper. I shrugged my shoulders and went about my routine. As I opened the door I heard a familiar voice " _Who are you, where is Naruto?_ " came the voice. I heard Sai's voice reply " _My name is Sai, and he is here"_ I could hear the cockiness of Sai's voice. I sat on the bed, sighed, and listened for a moment before I went to the door.

" _Could I speak with him?"_ the voice inquired.

" _I guess, I think he is in the bathroom, wait right here."_ Sai replied.

" _Oh, okay."_ The voice said with a twinge of sadness. I put on my sweatpants and went towards the bedroom door just as Sai opened it. I felt my eye twitch when I realized that he was clad only in his boxers and still had the post sex messy hair. I let out a small growl.

"There is some kid here for you, Naru-chan." He purred into my ear. I pushed him away and went towards the door. I glanced up and saw him standing there in my doorway, my heart skipped a beat.

"S-sasuke?" I said softly. His dark eyes looked up at me, a small amount of hurt in them. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"I…" he began, I could see the small tears in the corners of his eyes. "I…came to see you…again…but you…you are busy." He said casting his eyes downward to the floor. I stepped towards him again but I was stopped by two things, one Sai had wrapped his arms around my waist, and two, Sasuke stepped away in anger and hurt.

"S-Sasuke, this is…" I was cut off by the door slamming in my face. He was gone. "God dammit Sai! Get off of me!" I yelled as I broke free from him. "You know our arrangement and yet you push the boundaries! Get the fuck out!" I growled as I went back to my bedroom to put on some clothes, I was going after Sasuke, I wasn't going to let him get away again.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

 _ **Sasuke's Point of View**_

I was running, where I didn't know. Away, that was all I knew. 'N-naruto was playing me.' I thought as I burst through the door of my home. 'Was I just another play fuck?' I questioned as I poured myself a strong drink. I didn't care, I just wanted to forget. I wanted to forget the pain in my heart, the feelings of anger and hurt I felt when I saw that man answer the door.

*~Flashback~*

 _I stood there for what seemed like hours. 'Come on Naruto, answer the door..' I was nervous. What if he didn't remember me, what if Neji gave me the wrong address, the what ifs swarmed in my head. I tried to steady my breath. It hitched when the doorknob moved and the door opened. I looked up excitedly searching for those blue eyes I remembered so clearly, only to be met by eyes as dark as my own. I looked the man over and hissed "Who are you, where is Naruto?" I demanded. The man in the doorway smirked and leaned over into the frame._

" _My name is Sai, and he is here." He said in a way that I didn't appreciate. Who was this Sai that was in my Naruto's house, and why was he wearing only boxers? I was ready to kill the man, and then it dawned on me, this man, this Sai, had been with my Naruto. This thought was reinforced when Naruto appeared wearing only sweatpants. I could see the hickey on his collarbone. My heart dropped in my chest. I was dead inside. When Sai put his arms around my blonde angel I lost it, I ran before Naruto could say another thing. I needed to be gone. I wanted to be gone._

*~End Flashback~*

I finished my drink and fixed another. I would forget that pain. I turned on my stereo and sat in my room trying to drink away my pain, but it only made it worse. The more I drank, the worse it hurt.

' **No one loves you, why don't you just end it? He was just playing you. No one could love anyone like you, come on, do it. You've done it before; remember that feeling, the euphoria, the release…do it…'**

I was so weak, so drunk, so hurt. I stumbled around and found the one friend I still had. That small silver sharp square, it loved me as much as I loved it. It needed me as much as I needed it.

 _ **Small, simple, safe price / Rise the wake and carry me / With all of my regrets  
This is not a small cut that scabs / And dries, and flakes, and heals**_

I pulled off my shirt, made another drink and sat in the bathtub. I smiled sadly as I turned on the water and looked at my arms. Being pale had its advantages, the old scars where almost invisible. As the bath water rose, I sunk into it. I held my small friend in my fingers. I needed this.

 _ **And I am not afraid to die / I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight  
I want the pain of payment / What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts  
Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks**_

The blade made its way across my arm. The first was shallow, but the crimson liquid made its way to the surface. The next was a little deeper, the response was the same. 'I'm sorry Gaara, I know I promised, but this hurt, this hurt is too much, I need this pain.' I continued this, each pass was deeper than the last.

 _ **Would you be my little cut? / Would you be my thousand fucks? / And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid / To fill and spill over, and under my thoughts**_

There was a pounding at my door. I heard Gaara's voice. He was trying to come in…to be my savior. The darkness encroached upon me. I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid anymore.

 _ **My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter / I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart  
Love is not like anything / Especially a fucking knife**_

I saw his face above mine, my angel, my Naruto. I felt him touch my face, I heard his voice. He was there, leading me to the end. This was it, I had finally done it. The pain was gone.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

Naruto absolutely hated hospitals. He had an unhealthy fear of them, but that is where he found himself at the moment. He was standing outside of Sasuke's hospital room trying to not panic and lose his temper all at the same time. He wanted to kill Sai for pushing the raven over the edge, but in his defense, he hadn't known, but still, Sai knew that he and Naruto were nothing more than friends with benefits. He sighed and slumped against the wall across from the room. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the wall and thought about how he had managed to find the raven.

*~Flashback~*

 _Naruto threw his clothes on and his shoes after he all but thrown Sai out of his house. He growled at the man when he made a comment about the incident. Naruto ran his hands through his hair and sighed, he didn't know where to look first, and then it dawned on him. The only way Sasuke would have gotten his address was from someone who knew him, and the only place that Sasuke knew Naruto from was his bar._

 _The blonde grabbed his house keys and his phone as he rushed out the door and ran to Model B. Bursting through the door he looked for the raven haired man. Every man who had black hair caught Naruto's attention but none were the man he was looking for. He almost had given up when he noticed the red headed man who Sasuke had been with the last time he was there. He ran up to him and pulled him away from Neji, earning him angry looks from both men._

" _Sorry, but where is Sasuke?" he asked in a hurry. Gaara stared at him in confusion. Naruto told him what had happened and asked again where Sasuke was. Gaara's eyes narrowed in thought and then widened in horror._

" _Oh no…" the red head muttered before he ran out the door, the blonde and brunette close behind. Gaara had pounded on the door of Sasuke's home and finally let himself in with the spare that was hidden nearby. Naruto heard the loud music coming from one of the rooms and made his way that direction._

 _Gaara called out to Sasuke a few times. Naruto got angry and broke the door down. The smell of alcohol assaulted his nose and the music blared in his ears, but he didn't care, he didn't see Sasuke. Naruto saw the water seeping from under the bathroom door and burst through it as well. He froze when he saw Sasuke's body in the bloody water. Gaara screamed. Neji called the paramedics. Naruto didn't really remember moving but he found himself putting pressure on Sasuke's arms trying to stop the bleeding. Tears were breeching his eyes. Why was he crying?_

*~End Flashback~*

Naruto found himself crying softly in the hallway. He looked down at his bloodied hands. His actions had caused this. He had done this. He didn't know what to do, should he go in and see the man, or should he leave? No, he needed to see Sasuke, to tell him the truth, to help him.

Just as he resigned himself to go into the room, Gaara came out looking hurt, tired, and pissed. He locked eyes with Naruto and growled "We need to talk. Now." as he walked by and made his way to a small waiting area down the hall. Naruto followed and waited for the redhead to begin.

 **-xXxXxXxXx-**

 **And that is it for this chapter! I hope you guys don't hate me for this cliff hanger! So in chapter 4 we will learn why Sasuke was so vulnerable and so depressed.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up soon. My final year of college starts soon so I may update less, but remember I love you all! Don't forget to review and enjoy your cookies!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
